The present invention is directed generally to a hot water dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a boiling water dispenser capable of dispensing large volumes of water at boiling temperature.
As is discussed in detail in a copending application Ser. No. by John T. Knepler filed Sept. 15, 1984 assigned to the Assignee of this application, it is frequently desirable in restaurants and other commercial cooking establishments to have a source of hot water for various cooking purposes, such as the preparation of pastas, potatoes, gravies, soups and similar dishes, as well as for various cleaning purposes. To supply hot water for these and other purposes hot water dispensers have come into increasing use. Typically, these units employ a hot water reservoir in which water is heated by an electric resistance heater element. The application of electric current to the heating element is typically controlled by various means responsive to a temperature sensing element in the reservoir, such as a thermistor, to achieve a predetermined dispensing temperature. Reference is made to the aforesaid copending application for a further disclosure of the general problem and an apparatus for solving the problem.
The aforementioned Knepler application discloses an apparatus for dispensing water substantially of boiling temperature. The present invention contemplates a particular structure for mounting a sensor in a boiling water dispenser wherein temperature control is effected by presence or absence of steam generated by the boiling of the water in the reservoir which sensor provide a signal utilized for controlling the application of energy to a heater.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel sensor mounting structure for facilitating positioning of a sensor so as to be responsive to the presence and absence of steam vented from a reservoir.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a sensor mounting which is of simple and economical construction and which may be easily assembled with a sensor and a steam vent in a boiling water dispenser of the above described type.
Another specific object of the present invention is to provide a novel sensor mounting of the above described type which thermally insulates the sensor from the water reservoir and permits free access of ambient air to the sensor in the absence of venting steam.